


Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Shockingly Short Skirt

by novemberhush



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But it's really just a short little piece of general stuff and nonsense, Features shameless use of a horrendous pun, Hints of possible Lestrolly/Mollstrade and possible Molrene, I've tagged it Johnlock because they are together here, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Please forgive me Poland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: ("Really, John? That title's far too long." "Unlike that skirt, eh, Sherlock?")A new look on an old friend causes eyebrows to rise almost as high as her hemline...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I posted this on tumblr ages ago, but am only getting around to putting it on AO3 now. My friend, Jess, known as royalweddingsandtiaras over on tumblr sent me the prompt, "The skirt is supposed to be this short.", for 'Sherlock', but left the choice of ships, etc, up to me. This is what I came up. It made her smile, hopefully it'll do the same for you. If not, at least it's short so you won't have wasted too much of your time reading it. ;-) As always, none of the characters belong to me, more's the pity. Because if they did 'The Final Problem' would have gone a lot differently. But let's not get into that now. (Go to your happy place, novemberhush!) :-)

The air was tense in 221B Baker Street. No one quite knew how to address the elephant in the room, Sherlock observed.

  
Mrs. Hudson was clearly torn between motherly concern (he could practically _hear_ her thinking, ‘She’ll catch her death dressed like that.’) and her natural feminist leanings (‘You wear what you like, my dear. To hell with everyone else.’).

  
Lestrade was gaping like a goldfish, mouth opening and closing uselessly. ( _No change there_ _then_ , Sherlock thought but refrained from saying. John’s influence really had worn off on him.)

  
And John? John didn’t know where to look. ( _Wrong!_ John knew _exactly_ where to look, but he was with Sherlock now and disinclined to ogle other people in front of him. Sherlock appreciated the effort, smiling slightly to himself as John seemed to find something fascinating on the ceiling.)

  
“Is it just me or is it a bit chilly in here?” the elephant finally piped up.

  
Mrs. Hudson clucked and shook her head, eyeing the garment causing all the consternation.

  
“Perhaps, Molly,” Sherlock began drily, “your new look is the problem, not the ambient temperature of the room.”

  
“My new look?” Molly enquired.

  
“The _skirt_!” Sherlock blurted out, throwing both hands in front of him to gesticulate wildly at the offending item.

  
“That’s not a skirt, that’s a belt,” John muttered under his breath, receiving a glare from Molly for his troubles.

  
“It is rather short, dear,” Mrs. Hudson offered. “I mean, it’s very pretty and everything, but, like I said…”

  
“It’s rather short,” Molly finished for her.

  
“Well,… yes.”

  
“The skirt is supposed to be this short,” Molly said quietly. “My old look wasn’t working for me, and…”

  
“I always thought you looked very nice,” Lestrade ventured, managing to pick his tongue up off the floor long enough to form a coherent sentence.

  
Molly shot him a shy smile before continuing. “Well, Irena, the new doctor at Bart’s, said I have great legs and I shouldn’t be afraid to show them off.”

  
“She’s not wrong,” Lestrade spoke up again, before looking shocked at his own forwardness, causing Sherlock to roll his eyes.

  
“Irena?” John prodded.

  
“Oh, yes!” Molly replied, her features lighting up. “She’s wonderful. She has such presence. Always cool under pressure. So commanding…” she trailed off, mind clearly drifting elsewhere.

  
“Oh, and she’s from Poland! Did I mention?” she added, coming back down to Earth.

  
“Poland, eh?” Sherlock pondered. “Rather fitting, I suppose.”

  
“It is?” Molly frowned. “How so?”

  
“Well, if that skirt were any shorter, we’d be able to see Kraków…”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, short and (hopefully) sweet, as promised! Come and say hi if you feel like it, in the comments section or on tumblr, where I also go by novemberhush. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. xxx


End file.
